The present invention relates to imaging device, and particularly to a visual angle-dependent imaging device. By the present invention, when a viewer views a concave sculpture within the imaging device from different viewing angles, the sculpture will project to the eyes of the viewer with a different image dependent on the viewing angle of the viewer. Moreover, the light source may emit various colors.
In general, other than using colors to present a pattern, a pattern can be presented by a three-dimensional sculpture. Thereby, many decorations are made as a three-dimensional sculpture. Most of these decorations are made as a convex sculpture. When light emits upon this sculpture, an image with shading effect is presented to the viewer.
Moreover, some decorations are presented as a three-dimensional concave sculpture for presenting an image which is different from above mentioned three-dimensional convex sculpture. However, this prior art has no light source, and thus the image is dark so as to present a poor effect. Moreover, the three-dimensional concave sculpture is directly presented without being equipped with other decorating components so that the total image effect is not preferred even worse than a convex image.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a visual angle-dependent imaging device comprises a main body; a show window on a front side of the main body, a concave portion within the show window; an inner wall of the concave portion being installed with a three-dimensional concave sculpture with a specific pattern; a lamp seat at a bottom of the main body. The lamp seat is communicated with the concave portion of the main body. A light source is installed on the lamp seat for projecting light to the concave portion of the main body. When light emitted from the light source is projected to an inner surface of the concave portion, the light is reflected from different portions of the concave portion. When a viewer views the three-dimensional concave sculpture from different viewing angles of the show window, the three-dimensional concave sculpture will project to the eyes of the viewer with a different image dependent on the viewing angle of the viewer. Another object of the present invention is to provide a visual angle-dependent imaging device, wherein the light source is formed by a plurality of LEDs with different colors.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.